


Give Me Love, Give Me Life (Give Me Anything At All)

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Falling In Love, Mating, Scent Marking, Smut, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics, but he's a softie, especially for betty, jughead seems tough, north/south conflict, possessive jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Betty has been told her whole life to stay away from the south side of town, the wolves there didn't like outsiders and especially not ones from the north side, but on the night of a full moon she wonders to close to the border and is trapped and taken to the Whyte Wyrm. Once there she is claimed by the Serpent Prince and it sparks a conflict once more and threatens to bring war back to Riverdale. She should hate him but there is something about Jughead Jones that intrigues her and makes her want to figure him out.





	1. Chapter 1

At seventeen all Betty wants to do is escape the rules of the pack she's been a part of since she was born. She wants to shed her skin and run until she can't anymore, she wants to be free more than anything, but there are strict rules that they're all made to follow. On the night of the full moon, they gather at the Blossom hunting lodge where they wait until the moon rises high and forces them to shed their human skin and take the forms of their wolves then they all move together through the woods to hunt and mate. They're forbidden to shed their skin on any other night but the full moon when none of them can resist and Betty finds it exhausting. She can feel the wolf inside her clawing to get out and run but she knows she'd get into a lot of trouble if she even tried to do it and so she waits.

The full moon was coming early in the month this time so she trailed behind her parents and her sister to the Blossom family estate. As soon as they reached the lodge, Polly moved straight to Jason Blossom's side. Everyone expected them to mate tonight as they'd been courting for such a long time that it made sense that they would complete the bond and though they were technically cousins, no one seemed to care much about the familial connection, stronger genes to pass on they all said. Betty had to refrain from rolling her eyes every time the topic came up but Polly and Jason weren't the only couple expected to mate tonight. Her best friends Veronica and Archie had been dancing around each other for weeks waiting for the night of the full moon and the anxiety and excitement rolling off of them made her keep her distance as they waited for the moon to rise not wanting their scents to overwhelm her nose for the foreseeable future.

Standing at the edge of the yard were Kevin and Moose, who had accidentally bonded the month before, who seemed to finally be settling into their relationship. It had caused quite a stir when they had bonded because no one had been aware that they had planned to and when it came out that it had been an accidental bonding the other young pack members had been subjected to lecture after lecture from the older mated pairs about bonding safely and, most importantly, on purpose. They had been taught how to avoid accidental bonding, being warned not to have sex with anyone you were romantically involved with on the night of a full moon because emotions were more on the surface than usual. It had been awkward and embarrassing to have to listen to their parents talk about it for hours but finally it had been decided that they were prepared enough not to make stupid decisions.

As the moon finally rose high enough to start making everyone restless in their skin people started shedding layers until they all stood naked under the moon. Nudity wasn't strange to them and at this point no one even thought twice about it. It only became uncomfortable when someone stared too long at another member of the pack but they were usually quickly reprimanded if that happened. As a pack, they were comfortable around each other even without clothes, in fact hugging one another wasn't even awkward. Their skin was on full display but all that mattered was the scent of the people around them, the scent of pack, of home, meant that they were safe. The children were the first to shift, unable to control the instinct yet, prompting their parents to join them.

Soon the clearing was filled with wolves, all of them waiting for the moment their leader would move. The howl went up, alone and haunting, before the pack followed and Betty let herself echo the sound. After that they were led into the woods and though Betty knew that she should stay with the pack like she was supposed to she distanced herself a little, reasoning that they wouldn't notice, all too busy hunting the small animals in the forest. She walked slowly waiting for the sound of a growl or a nip to her hind leg, a warning to get back in place with the pack, but it didn't come. 

She could still hear her packmates moving through the woods as she crept away, wanting a moment to herself to really let lose. When she was far enough away that they wouldn't reach her too quickly when they did start to look for her she finally allowed herself to run like she had been itching to do. She felt the wind rushing through her fur and she was sure if she had a mouth built for it right now she'd be beaming. She had never understood why they weren't allowed to shed their skin except on a full moon. It was so freeing and she couldn't understand why they wouldn't all want that for themselves, a chance to just let go of everything and become one with nature. 

As she was running, she caught the scent of a small animal in the underbrush, a rabbit she was sure, her body slowing as she spun to follow it. She kept her nose to the ground following the trail of the rabbit as the scent coated her nose and she lopped along. She could no longer hear the sounds of her pack and she wasn't sure how far she had run but she knew she could make it back before they realized she was missing, she was one of the fastest after all, but she wanted to catch the rabbit first. As she was following the scent, it abruptly stopped, making her pause and look around in confusion. 

She backed up and found the scent again, following it to the exact spot she had before and huffed when there was no rabbit. She took a few more steps forward hoping to recatch the scent until she heard a soft growl. Her hackles rose at the sound and she lifted her eyes to find three wolves before her, the biggest one in the middle taking a step toward her, and she realized that the scent of the rabbit hadn't disappeared, it had been masked by the scent of wolves she knew weren't from her pack as they smelled different. It was then that she realized she must have wondered into the south side of town, another packs territory, and she was in danger.

She matched the other wolves growl with one of her own, hoping that none of the three were alphas because they'd surely be able to catch her scent and know without a doubt that she was an unmated omega. The large one in the middle growled louder, snapping at her, as the other two moved to either side of her. She was trapped with no hope of fighting her way out but she wasn't one to give up and roll over despite her status so she lunged forward, obviously catching him off guard because she slammed into him then rolled a few feet away. She was back on her feet, quick as a bullet, facing the three of them once again.

They circled her as she tried to keep an eye on each of them, neither of them coming into her space obviously cautious of another attack, but she knew that there was no way out of this. Her eyes flickered around and she waited for a gap between two of them and she shot like a rocket back toward the border. They were on her before she even got a few feet, one of them slamming into her from the side and knocking the breath out of her. She struggled back to her feet, the pain in her side radiating as she looked at them and she did the only thing she could, the only thing that gave her a chance of keeping her life. She submitted. She went down on her belly, a whimper leaving her throat as she prostrated in front of them, an obvious sign of surrender. 

She waited there, not daring to move until they all stepped back slightly. The biggest one moved froward again and came over to nudge her with his nose until she was standing again. They crowded around her and began herding her further into the forest, away from the border in the opposite direction than the one she wanted to be going in, until they broke out of the forest into a trailer park. The moon had climbed high in the sky and had begun to desend on the other side so Betty knew that she'd been running longer than she had thought. It also meant that the night was mostly over and they could once again resume their human forms, which the three around her did.

The first one to shift back was a short girl with pink hair who dug around beside the trailer next to them and pulled clothes out which she handed to the other two, both boys. One was a short guy with kind of spiky hair and the other, the biggest wolf among them, was very tall and had a serpent tattoo on the side of his next. Betty whimpered again when they all turned to look at her after they'd pulled the clothes on. The girl among them still had stepped into the trailer as Betty had observed the other two and had come out holding more clothes in her hands and now that they were all looking at her she knew they expected her to assume her human form.

"Come on." The girl said, her voice biting. "It's not like we haven't all seen a naked girl before. I assure you, it all looks the same no matter who you are."

Betty wanted to growl and bite her but instead she closed her eyes for a moment and felt her body transform. The girl rolled her eyes and shoved the clothes into her arms and Betty quickly pulled it over her head. It was a simple white dress, not something she would expect the other girl to own, but she wasn't going to dwell on it. She didn't have any underwear but the dress was long enough that Betty didn't think it would matter, never mind the fact that her nipples were fully present in it. They tall boy grabbed her by the arm and began pulling her along with the other two trailing along behind them and now that she was close to him she could smell it. He was an alpha which meant that he definitely knew what she was but he hadn't reacted in the slightest and she found herself wondering if he was already mated or if he was just used to the scent of omegas. 

They led her into a bar, The Wyte Wyrm, she read and as they stepped in, a hush fell over the room. It was obvious they were staring at her and she caught a few of them flaring their nostrils to scent her. They smelled dangerous, not like her pack, and she knew they could smell the fear that had her heart racing. She was pulled to the center of the room where a man wearing a leather jacket sat, he was older, probably the same age as her parents and he was looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"Found her at the edge of the border." The boy holding her said roughly. "I thought you'd want us to bring her to you."

"You did good." The man said before looking at her. "What were you doing in our territory girl?"

"Hunting." She said quietly, keeping her eyes on the floor. It was obvious that this man was their leader and she didn't want to disrespect him. "I didn't mean to. I got lost."

"You got lost?" He questioned. "Shouldn't you have been with your pack? It's mating season after all, they should be looking after you. A young omega wondering the woods on her own. It's not very smart."

"I wondered away. It was an accident." She said.

"Hmm." He intoned and she winced. "Well, we have a treaty with all of the surrounding packs. They keep their wolves out of our territory and we do the same. If this rule is broken, we get to decide what to do with their wayward packmate."

"Please, I'm sorry." She said, going to her knees in front of him. "I won't do it again. Just let me go home."

"See, I would.....if you were anything else." He said and she had to resist the urge to look up at him to read his expression, forcing herself to keep her eyes on the ground. "But you're an omega. If you were able to wonder away from your pack then they obviously aren't that worried about you, so I think we're going to keep you." He stood and pulled her back up to her feet and turned her to face the crowd. "Would anyone here claim her?"

"No!" Betty exclaimed, jerking desperately in his hold. Someone claiming an omega was almost as binding as fully mating them. It was letting the world know that they belonged to someone, that someone intended to mate them at some point. She didn't want to be bonded to someone she didn't even know.

"Stop." A voice came from the crowd and Betty stopped struggling for a minute to look up at who had spoken. The crowd was silent, their eyes bouncing from the man who held her to the boy who stepped forward. He was wearing a knit grey beanie on top of his soft looking black hair and his piercing blue eyes were staring right at her. He stepped away from the crowd and came to her. He grabbed her chin with his hand and turned her head to the side before he pressed his nose against her scent gland. It was an intimate gesture in front of other people, especially when they didn't know each other. He inhaled deeply and her heart began racing even faster as he pulled back to look at her. "You're part of the Blossom pack. I can smell it on you."

"Are you willing to claim her?" The man next to her ask, his voice low. Betty wanted to protest more but she couldn't find her words. The boy started at her for a long moment before he turned to the gathered crowd.

"I claim this omega as my own." He said, alpha timbre in his voice. "No one is to touch her."

The crowd backed away as he took her arm and pulled her away from the man who held her, following the same path that had led her in to bring her out, not saying a word until they were outside alone. He took her far enough away from the bar that they couldn't be heard before he turned to her.

"It's okay. You're safe now." He said softly and she glared at him.

"Safe?" She spat. "I don't even know you and you claimed me, like I'm some prize to be won. I want to go home."

"You can't." He said and seemed genuinely sorry. "All of that about claiming was only done because my father had to. The treaty is clear, if a wolf from another pack comes into our territory they must be claimed by someone in the pack or they'll be killed and their body sent back to their pack. I claimed you to save your life."

"Well what if I don't want to be your mate?" She snapped.

"We don't have to mate, not right away. The claim is good enough but maybe you'll realize that I'm not so bad in the end. I'm a lot better than some of the people in the pack who could have claimed you. Be grateful it was me." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Grateful? Ha!" She exclaimed. "That's a load of shit."

"You know you're quite defiant for an omega." He commented, almost sounding amused and she glared at him again.

"So what? You want me to just roll over and take it?" She asked.

"No, on the contrary." He said with a smirk. "I love a challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got back to his trailer Jughead found himself staring at the defiant little omega. She was interesting to him. Most omegas tried desperately to get him to sleep with them in the hopes that they'd get pregnant and he'd be forced to mate them and give them a highly coveted position in the pack, even going as far as to throw their scent all over him as if he wouldn't be able to resist, but she was different. He knew that she could obviously tell that he was an alpha and he's referred to the obvious leader of the pack as his father but she still didn't seem to care. It was like she didn't care for the power that he could give her, in fact she seemed to resent that he'd claimed her, which he could understand. He wouldn't want to be mated to someone he barely knew either but he knew that it was the only way to protect her.

At first he'd only been staring at her to try to understand her actions but he quickly got distracted by her body. The dress she was wearing left little to the imagination, showing her form quite well as the light shone through the thin fabric and highlighted the shape of her underneath it. Her nipples were prominent against the front of the dress and he knew that she likely had nothing on underneath. His heated gaze was reflected in the change to his scent that had her whipping her head over to glare at him.

"Can you not ogle me?" She snapped. "The fact that I have to be here in the first place is already annoying."

"Sorry." He said as he cleared his throat. He stood from the couch and moved toward her slowly. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I really am just trying to help."

They were both startled by the sound of a howl in the distance shortly followed by more joining in and Betty glanced at him with sadness in her eyes.

"They'll have realized I'm gone by now." She said. "They're calling for me, asking me to come home."

"I am sorry." He said sincerely as he looked at her. "If I could let you go home I would."

"Why can't you?" She asked, looking at him with big eyes. He sighed, he hated having to keep her away from her family but he'd studied the treaty backwards and forwards as soon as he'd learned to read and the rules were clear.

"Because it would start a war." He explained. "If an unmated omega wonders into another packs territory they become that packs property. My father came up with the claiming rule for our pack so that the omegas had a fair chance and weren't just passed around by everyone. The rules are different for alphas but that's just how things are. If I let you go home now it would be like your pack took something from ours and it would start a conflict that could escalate. Tensions between the north and south are high enough without all of that."

"How do you know they won't start a war to get me back anyway?" She asked defiantly.

"They know the rules as well as I do. They'll have to let it go." He said and she sighed before she grabbed his arm and brought his wrist up to her nose to scent him. He froze, not even daring to move as he waited for her to do whatever it was she was doing and she pressed her nose to his scent glands and breathed in deeply, her eyes rolling up to meet his before she let go.

"You don't smell like pack." She said and he nodded.

"I know but I will." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not mating you so it's going to be a long time before we smell the same." She said.

"That's not what I meant." He said. "Your scent will start to change the longer you're here. It will become more similar to our pack than yours. It was built into the treaty lines when they were laid generations ago and strengthened by magic, it's meant to help pack members who change packs to fit in quicker. Once you crossed that line your scent began changing, soon you won't smell like pack to the Blossom's but you will to us."

"You're serious?" She asked, her voice small. "I'll never be able to go home."

"I really am sorry." He repeated again. "I know that this was never your intention but I promise it isn't so bad here. You'll grow to like it if you just give it a chance."

"I'm not sure about that." She said, moving away from him to sit on the couch. He sighed and left her there for a moment to move to his room and grab something that he knew she was going to hate but was necessary for the time being. She was staring out at the rising sun when he rejoined her and he could tell by the way her shoulder's tensed that she'd either heard or smelled him come back into the room. He moved to her side once again, kneeling on the floor in front of her where she sat, and he touched her knee lightly to get her to look at him, which she seemed to be avoiding.

"I need you to do something for me." He said and she stared at him.

"What?" She asked warily. He held up the collar that he had in his hand.

"I need you to wear this." He said.

"Are you _serious_?" She exclaimed, her voice going up at least two octaves. Her cheeks flamed and she glared at him, indignant.

"It'll keep you safe okay?" He said with a wince. "It'll let people know that you belong to me even without a mating mark so they won't touch you."

"You want to collar me? What is this, the eighteen hundreds?" She snapped. "I'm not a dog to be put on a leash."

"It's not for a leash." He assured her. "Please just put it on. I know that it seems sexist and outdated, I get that, but it really is for your protection. I can't be with you all the time and this will keep others from harassing you. No one would dare touch what was mine." 

"Fine!" She snapped. "Put the damn thing on me then."

Jughead inhaled for a moment, her scent was strong and steady this close to her and it was making it hard for him to focus. He could smell her uneasiness, her anxiety and his instinct was yelling at him to fix it, to push his scent onto her until she calmed down but he knew that would probably piss her off even more. He pushed aside the alpha in him demanding things as he lifted the collar from the couch and wrapped it around her neck, snapping it closed underneath her hair. As he was pulling away, his fingers brushed the scent glands on her neck and he heard her make a soft whimper in her throat.

He pulled back suddenly so that he wasn't touching her at all, afraid he'd do something stupid like scent her or call her _My omega_. Yeah that'd definitely get him decked and they were sitting close enough that it would probably actually hurt. She looked so embarrassed by her blatant reaction that Jughead blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked. Her reaction seemed to speak to that effect, a simple touch to the glands making her have that reaction, but he was still surprised the words even came out of his mouth. She seemed surprised too as she stared at him with her lips parted slightly, shock in her sea green eyes, before she seemed to regain control.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She said but the bite she'd obviously intended wasn't there.

"Right. Sorry." He said, sliding away from her immediately and standing once again. "Do you need clothes?"

"Well, I'm not naked." She snapped.

"No, I know. Obviously I can see that it's just that they don't look very comfortable. I mean for sleeping, which we probably both need to do." He said, his mouth not even attempting to stop the words as he rambled and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine." She said. "You're right, this wouldn't be good to sleep in. I'll take some clothes."

"Good." He said, rushing out of the room before he could embarrass himself even more. He dug through his drawers and pulled out an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt before going back out to the living room and holding them out to her. "They might be a little big but more comfortable than that dress."

"Thank you." She said with a grudging tone. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Oh!" He exclaimed. "I have a second bedroom for guests."

He spun and led her down the hall and into the bedroom where she stood by him for a moment glancing around the room before she shrugged and nodded. He left her there, pulling the door shut behind him, as he made his way to his own room. Once there he leaned back against his own door and brought his fingers up to his nose and inhaled her scent. It was strong on him where he'd accidentally ran his fingers against her scent glands and her realized then that he was fucked. She smelled amazing, sweet like honey and flowers, and he couldn't get enough of it. The thought of her a few feet down the hall, wrapped in his scent, made him want to jerk off until he came but he knew that he couldn't because she'd surely smell him.

Claiming her had maybe not been his brightest idea but seeing her there in front of all of them, the fear shining in her eyes, he hadn't been able to resist. She was the most beautiful omega, the most beautiful person, that he'd ever seen and he wasn't sure if he'd survive sharing close quarters with her or if he'd just simply implode if she looked at him too long with those big doe eyes of hers. It was all a toss up right now but one that he'd be glad to endure if it meant that he got to look at her for a little while longer and maybe along the way he could convince her that he wouldn't actually be the worst mate.

He began pulling his clothes off, intending to slip into bed and sleep for a few hours before he had to meet with his dad knowing they'd have to send a formal letter to the Blossom's stating that they had their omega and that she had been claimed by their pack by right of the treaty, before a knock came at his door. He pulled it open, disregarding the fact that he was now only in his boxers, finding the omega on the other side of the door. She seemed to have forgotten what she'd come for as she stared at him open mouth, her eyes roaming his exposed body, making him flush. He cleared his throat making her jump slightly as her eyes darted up to his.

"Sorry." She said quietly. "I just realized that I don't know your name and if I'm stuck here anyway, I can hardly keep calling you _the alpha_."

You could just call me_ Alpha. _"It's Jughead Jones."

"Really?" She questioned and he nodded with a slight smirk.

"I know, terrible." He said and she actually giggled before she seemed to remember where she was and why and cleared her throat.

"I'm Betty Cooper." She said softly. "Just so you know."

"Thank you for telling me." He said as he looked at her. She was still in the dress from earlier and his brow furrowed as he looked at her. "You haven't changed. Is something wrong with the clothes I gave you?"

"Oh, no." She said a slight blush on her cheeks. "I just wanted to take a shower first before going to sleep. I'm dirty from all the running and a little sore from my run in with your friends."

He noticed how she was cradling her side slightly and he moved to touch it without thinking making her jump slightly as his hand made contact with her side through the thin fabric of the dress. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and had to suck in a breath to steady himself before he looked up and met her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, his alpha instincts rumbling under the surface. _Omega's hurt._ _Omega needs our help._

"I'm fine. It's just a few bruises." She said softly and Jughead looked at her.

"Can I see?" He asked and she blushed even more.

"I'm not wearing anything under this." She hissed quietly.

"Please, I need to see it. I need to make sure that you're okay." He said, practically vibrating in place as all his instincts said to help her. She sighed.

"Wait here." She said before spinning and disappearing into the room down the hall for a few seconds that felt like hours before she reemerged in the outfit he'd given her. She came back to his side and lifted the fabric of the shirt to allow him to see. Her side was a mass of purple bruises. He reached out again to brush his fingers over it, a barely contained rage building under his skin. _Someone hurt Omega. Protect Omega._ He was fully enveloped by his alpha self and he wanted to rip whoever had hurt her to shreds. "I told you it's just a few bruises. I'm okay."

Her voice was like a cooling hose to the flame of his rage as he looked up at her, his hand still on her side. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine." She insisted, her body swaying toward his and he knew she was reacting to the alpha timbre in his voice. 

"Who was it?" He asked quietly. She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. You can't hurt them, they're your packmates." She said, placing her hand over his. "I broke the treaty. I came into their territory. They were just defending themselves and I'm fine. Tone down the alpha testosterone, it's really not necessary."

Jughead listened to her and took a moment to shove the baser instincts back knowing that she was right. He couldn't blame them for defending their territory, it's what they were all taught from the beginning. 

"The bathroom is the door across the hall from your room." He said and she looked at him in confusion so he clarified. "For your shower." 

"Oh. Thanks." She said softly as he removed his hand from her side letting the fabric of the shirt slide back down and cover the bruises.

"There should be towels in the cabinet." He said before stepping back into his room before he did something stupid. "Sleep well Betty."

"You too, Jughead." She said as he closed his door. He could hear her hesitate in the hallway before her footsteps led her away and he heard a door close and the shower come on before he forced himself to step away from the door and lay in his bed. He had a long day ahead and needed to get at least a little sleep. He pulled the blanket up his body and tried desperately not to think about the feel of her skin under his fingertips until he dropped of into a fitful sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Betty woke enveloped by the scent of Jughead all around her, from the clothes he gave her to the blanket she was under, and her half awake brain snuggled into it until she remembered why she was here in the first place. She shoved the blanket away from her face, where she had been inhaling the scent, forcing herself to leave the bed. His scent was pleasant, woodsy and distinctly male, but she wasn't going to allow herself to sink into it. She may be stuck here but she wasn't going to just give in and roll over. Jughead was attractive and his scent made her want to wrap herself up in it but she wasn't going to mate with him just because some stupid treaty wouldn't allow her to go home.

He'd said that the pack leader was his father which she knew gave him a high position in the pack so the collar he had made her wear would keep her safe without having to mate him. She knew that she couldn't avoid being mated forever but for now she could refuse. When she finally ventured out of the room he'd designated for her she found that he wasn't home so she decided to explore the trailer a bit. It wasn't a large space but she traveled along the hall and living room looking at the pictures he had set out. He had quite a few with the three wolves who'd brought her to the bar the night before so she knew that they must be friends. He also had a few of himself and a younger girl who looked so much like him that they had to be related.

Her exploring was interrupted by her stomach alerting her that she was hungry so she left the pictures behind to rummage through the kitchen cabinets. She felt a little strange going through someone else's things but what else was she supposed to do? She didn't know anything about the layout of the south side and didn't feel comfortable venturing outside the trailer just yet so she was going to raid his pantry. He _had_ claimed her so technically it was hers now too. She finally found cereal in one of the top cabinets and she pulled it down before finding a bowl. She made herself some cereal with the milk in the fridge and sat down at the table to eat it but she only got as far as a couple bites before there was a knock at the door.

She turned her head to glance at it. Should she answer it? Maybe whoever it was would go away if no one came to the door. The knocking came again, louder this time and accompanied by a voice.

"Jughead sent me, are you gonna let me in or not?" It was a female voice and Betty sighed as she left the table and moved to pull the door open. It was the girl from last night just as she had expected it to be. Betty moved to the side to allow her into the trailer and she brushed past her easily. Betty resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she turned and walked back to the kitchen to finish her cereal. If this girl wanted to talk to her then she'd do it while she ate. The girl came over and pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. Neither of them spoke until Betty got annoyed by her staring and dropped her spoon back into the bowl of milk.

"What?" She snapped. "I assume you have a reason other than staring at me to be here."

"Like I said, Jughead sent me." The other girl said with a slight smirk. "I'm Toni Topaz."

"Why did Jughead send you?" Betty asked, studying the other girl as she scented the air trying to determine what she was. The amusement in the other girls eyes told Betty that she wasn't being as subtle as she thought.

"I'm an omega." She said. "You can stop trying to smell me, I'm on suppressants to muffle the scent."

"Why?" Betty asked curiously.

"Less hassle when stupid alphas aren't trying to impress you all the time." She shrugged. "I'm surprised you don't use them, I've heard that the Blossom pack is strict with their omegas. Of course you managed to slip away from them so maybe that's not true."

"The rules are strict for everyone not just the omegas." Betty said. "They're in place to keep us safe."

"Well their rules are obviously not very effective because you're here, far away from them." She said and Betty sighed as she stirred the milk around in her bowl.

"I broke the rules, that's why I'm here." She told her. "We're supposed to stay with the pack but I didn't. I wanted to run for a little bit and I ended up here."

"We all break the rules sometimes." Toni shrugged and Betty got the distinct impression that she was trying to make her feel better. "Anyway, to answer your first question, Jughead sent me because he thought you might want to pick up some clothes to wear and he thought that I could help you find your way around the south side to the store."

"I don't have any money. How am I supposed to get clothes?" Betty asked and Toni whipped out a card that had Jughead's name on it.

"He sent his card with me as well." Toni said. "So, are we gonna go or what?" 

"I don't want him to have to spend money on me." Betty said, picking at the table.

"You're his omega, with or without the mating mark, it's his duty to take care of you." Toni said, shrugging again. 

"Fine." Betty agreed reluctantly. "Just give me a minute."

She stood from the table and put her bowl into the sink before she made her way back to the bedroom and picked up the collar from the bedside table where she'd left it the night before when she went to sleep. She snapped it around the back of her neck before running her hands over it to make sure that it was secure. It was thick black leather and had a little loop at the front that she knew was intended for something to be clipped to. It was very similar to the collars used before omegas had more rights, when their alphas would actually keep them on a leash in public so they couldn't move too far away from their mates. Jughead had already told her that that wasn't what he intended for the collar but the thought of it still made her blood boil.

She wore the collar only because she knew that it would keep her safe outside of the trailer. She sighed as she finally moved her hands away from the leather and slipped some shoes on her feet. They were house shoes that had no business being used outside of that but she didn't have many options. She may be able to wear his clothes with a few modifications to make them fit a little better, tying a knot in the side to keep the sweats from falling off, but there was no way to modify his normal shoes so house slippers it was.

Toni was waiting for her in the living room and Betty saw her eyes catch on the collar for a moment but she didn't comment as she led her out. As they walked along next to Toni through the trailer park she saw people's eyes on her before they slipped away quickly and she knew that even without the collar it was obvious who had claim to her. She was wearing Jughead's clothes so his scent was all over her, it was actually quite distracting as his scent wafted up to her with each step she took and her inner omega loved it. She wanted to smack herself. She was so distracted by the stares and her own thoughts that she didn't see the motorcycle until Toni pulled her to a stop in front of it.

"Are you really expecting me to get on that thing?" Betty asked, her voice going high without her permission making Toni smirk at her.

"Yep." She nodded gleefully. "Better get used to it princess, we all dive them around here, even Jughead."

"I'd rather walk." Betty said, attempting to step back from the bike but Toni wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to her side, unintentionally pressing into the bruises on her side. "Ow!"

"I didn't hurt you." Toni said rolling her eyes. Betty shifted away from her and pressed her hand against her side.

"I have bruises." Betty said and Toni's eyes flickered down to her side.

"Were they abusing you in your pack or something?" She asked, her voice neutral and Betty rolled her eyes.

"No, your friend tackled me to the ground last night remember?" She snapped. Toni sighed.

"Sweet Pea can be a little aggressive sometimes. It's the alpha in him." She said. Betty sighed as she looked at Toni.

"I get why he did it. I'll be fine, it's just a little sore right now." She said.

"I'll try not to touch it again." Toni said before pulling her forward, by the hand this time, to stand next to the motorcycle. "Now come on, i'm a really safe driver. You'll be fine." 

Betty gave her a look she was sure betrayed her doubt but Toni was already swinging her leg over the bike and patting the spot behind her. Betty took a deep breath as she climbed on the back and placed her hands on Toni's waist as she started the bike and started driving it. The movement made Betty cling to her tighter as she was afraid sh might go flying off the back but the ride only took about ten minutes before Toni was parking in front of a small clothing store. Betty climbed off quickly and waited on the sidewalk for Toni to join her with a glare on her face. 

"Seriously? We could have walked like I suggested." She said, her arms crossed over her chest and Toni just shrugged with a grin on her face.

"And like I said, you need to get used to riding one." She said before pulling Betty into the store without allowing her a chance to respond. 

Betty looked around the store as Toni dragged her to the back where they had clothing hung up on the walls. Betty left her side quickly to begin searching through the shirts to their left looking for styles that she was comfortable with but that would fit in on the south side. She was already from another pack she didn't want to stand out more than she already did and she knew that her usual pastel sweaters and skirts definitely would. 

Toni sat in a chair next to the dressing roams as Betty roamed around the clothing section but she could see the girls eyes on her every time she glanced her way which made Betty wonder if Jughead had also told her to keep an eye on Betty while he was instructing her to take her shopping. She had soon picked out a few sweaters and t-shirts that she liked and a few pairs of pants. She had made sure that they were in her size because she didn't want to bother with trying them on before she moved onto underwear, which she obviously didn't have any of either. 

Toni appeared next to her as she was looking at them and Betty glanced at her out of the corner of her eye as she picked out a few matching sets in light pinks and soft blues before Toni reached out a grabbed a bright red set and shoved it into her hands making Betty look at her fully.

"That's not really my style, Toni." She said quietly and Toni rolled her eyes.

"These are for when you want to seduce Jones into your bed." She said and Betty looked at her with wide eyes. 

"I'm not sleeping with him!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe not yet, but you will be." Toni insisted and Betty shook her head.

"I don't want to be mated to someone I don't even know." She said angrily.

"Then get to know him. Maybe you'll figure out that you actually like him. " Toni suggested. "Or if you don't want to do that, well, no one said you had to mate just to have sex. People have sex all the time without mating, it's normal. You two are both attractive so it's inevitable that it's going to happen no matter how much you protest, it's just a matter of how long you can hold out before jumping him."

"Oh my God." Betty said, her face flushed. "I'm walking away now." 

Toni's laughter followed her as she marched away toward the register. She dropped her load on the counter just as Toni once again came to her side and slid a few more risque underwear sets onto the pile to be rung up. Betty rolled her eyes but didn't comment as the girl behind the counter rang up all of her purchases and Toni handed over the card to be swiped. Betty gathered her bags in her hands and marched out the door before Toni whipped them out of her hands and shoved them into the box she had on the back of her bike. Betty really didn't want to climb back onto it but she knew that Toni would never let her walk back from here so she resigned herself to her fate. 

Instead of stopping where she'd been parked at first, Toni took her all the way back to Jughead's trailer and helped her take her bags inside. Betty had thought she had become used to Jughead's scent from wearing his clothes the whole trip but when she stepped back inside the trailer the scent of him became much stronger and she paused in the doorway without thinking about it and her eyes slipped closed as she breathed it in. Toni shoved her out of the doorway lightly as she came in behind her.

"Sniff your alpha later. I need help bringing these to your room." Toni said and Betty blew out a breath as she took a couple of bags from Toni's hands and led her back to the room that Jughead had given to her. Toni tossed the bags onto the bed before turning to her. "I gotta go but if you need anything just call me."

"I don't have your number, or a phone." Betty reminded her. Toni sighed.

"Right." She said as she nodded and bit her lip. "I'll tell Jones that you need one then."

She turned to leave before Betty grabbed her arm lightly gaining her attention once more.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked quietly. "You didn't seem to like me much last night."

"You were a foreign wolf in my territory, of course I didn't like you, but now you're Jughead's omega. That makes you family." She said, meeting her eyes. "I know that this isn't the ideal situation, hell if it was me I'd be fighting every step of the way, but the south side really isn't that bad and Jughead is no where near the worst alpha you could find. I've known him my whole life, he's a good guy, you should at least give him a chance."

"Thank you for today." Betty said softly and Toni nodded.

"We could be your family if you just let us in." She said before she squeezed Betty's hand. "I know it's not the same as having your actual family but it's not so bad."

She finally left after that and Betty let her go this time. She took a moment to process what Toni had said before she distracted herself by taking the tags off of the clothes and folding them neatly into piles. She crumpled the bags and set them to the side as she began moving around the room and opening drawers to put away her things until the bed was clear of any clothes and she couldn't distract herself anymore.

She fell back into the bed, Jughead's scent comforting her even as she tried to resist pulling the sheets to her nose and inhaling it, and she thought about what Toni had said. She hated the fact that she couldn't go home and that someone had claimed her as if she was an object but she had to admit that now that she'd had a little time to process the conversation she'd had with Jughead the night before she understood why it was necessary. She had broken the treaty, a treaty that until last night she'd only had vague knowledge of, meaning that Jughead's pack had a right to her. 

She didn't know what the treaty entailed exactly but she understood enough to know that it meant that she now belonged here on the south side and she couldn't leave and she was sure that her parents were aware of it as well. On some level she blamed them for not making her more familiar with the treaty from the beginning, maybe then she would have been more cautious during her exploring. All they had ever said was _don't go near the south side, it's dangerous_ but they'd never explained why and now she knew. She and Polly were both omegas so she knew that her parents were trying to prevent them from coming here because if they got caught then they wouldn't be able to leave but Betty wished they'd have just spelled it out for them instead of vaguely suggesting danger.

She wished they had told her the truth and was almost glad that they hadn't at the same time. She hadn't intended to get stuck on the south side with a pack that wasn't her own but deep down, it was almost a relief. Her parents had always been strict, following their pack leaders rules without wavering and making their daughters do the same and Betty had always felt a little trapped by all of it. She remembered the night before, while they were waiting for the moon to force their change, and thinking that she wanted to escape. She had managed that, in a roundabout way that she hadn't meant, but now she was here away from all the rules. 

She knew logically that this pack had to have some rules in place as well but they hadn't been explained to her yet and in any case the people here seemed much more free. She also knew that Toni was right, Jughead didn't seem all that bad. Though she resented the thought of being claimed she _had_ listened when he said that he did it for her protection and she believed him. He seemed like a good guy overall and she thought that perhaps Toni was right and she should give him a chance, after all whether she liked it or not they were already bound together. He had claimed her which bound her to him, it wasn't as strong or as permanent as a mating mark would be but it was enough to keep them connected until they did mate officially, which is something she knew would have to happen eventually. He was her alpha and unless he removed his claim from her she wouldn't be able to mate with anyone else, the claim would make her body reject any attempt at mating that didn't involve him, so they were stuck with each other.

The sound of the front door opening made her tense as she glanced at the clock. She had apparently been staring at the ceiling for a solid hour while lost in her thoughts, so she sat up and crept out of the bedroom to find Jughead. She knew it was him coming in because she could smell him, his scent was slightly different, with an edge of spice to it that let her know he was running low on fumes. She paused at the edge of the living room, her toes touching the edge of the carpet, as she looked at him. He was leaned against the counter and the beanie she had seen on his head before was sitting next to his elbow. His hair was a mess, like he'd been running his hands through it, making her feel strangely like she wanted to comfort him. Instead she approached him cautiously.

"Is everything okay?" She asked softly. He blew out a breath through his nose as he turned to look at her.

"It's just been a long day." He answered. " We had to contact your pack to let them know that we have you, a condition of the treaty, but it didn't go over very well." 

"Why?" She asked. 

"You didn't mention that the Blossom's were your cousins." He said, studying her face. 

"I didn't think it was important." She shrugged. "What happened?"

"They just gave us a hard time. Tried to insist that we were lying about you having crossed the lines on your own. Said that we had kidnapped you." He said rolling his eyes. "So now we have to have a meeting at the treaty line with your family and the leader of the pack so that they can see that you're safe."

"Clifford Blossom is a pain in the ass." She said with a shrug. "Sorry that you have to deal with him but I am glad that I'll get to see my family."

"You know that you still won't be able to go home. The treaty is clear, you belong to me." He said, wincing at the look she gave him.

"I know that." She snapped. "But I can at least say goodbye."

"Right, of course." He said, his voice going soft as he touched her arm lightly. "I'm sorry. I know that this must be hard for you."

"Yeah." She said, meeting his eyes. "But it is what it is and I'm willing to give the south side a chance. Since I'm stuck here anyway, I might as well get used to it."

"Well I'm glad that you seem to be in a better mood after your day with Toni." He said before turning to reach over and pull a shopping bag across the counter. "Speaking of, she mentioned that you needed a phone. You may not be able to go home but there's nothing in the treaty that says that you can't speak to them on the phone. We're not going to cut you off from them completely so if you want to talk to your parents or anyone else from your old pack you can give them a call."

"Really?" She asked in surprise as she took the phone from his hands. 

"Of course." He said. "You may be stuck here with me but I'm not going to tell you that you can't talk to your friends or family. You're technically part of our pack now but I know that it doesn't mean that you're just going to forget about your old life."

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him without thinking. His scent enveloped her as she held him and her face turned to his neck without a thought and she buried her nose against his scent gland. This close the scent was intense and made her slightly dizzy as she inhaled it and she felt his arms tighten around her as a soft rumble began in his chest. She whimpered softly as she pressed herself more firmly against him until he suddenly pulled away from her. His eyes were dark as they roamed her body, still encased in his clothes, and they were both breathing heavily.

"I should get some work done." He said, his voice low with an edge of alpha command in it making her sway toward him once more before he stepped even further away. She took a step forward as if she was going to follow him before he spun on his heal and left the room completely. His bedroom door closed with a slight bang, snapping Betty out of her hormone induced haze and she almost cursed. Toni was right, it was almost inevitable that they'd end up sleeping together. His scent was intoxicating and she wasn't sure how long either of them would be able to resist the urge. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead woke early the next morning to get ready for the meeting with the Blossom pack. They had tried everything to get him to admit that he'd brought Betty over the treaty lines rather than what actually happened. He knew it was because the treaty maintained that the claim to an omega only held if the omega in question crossed the line willingly which Betty had technically done. When he left his room he was surprised to see Betty already in the living room, this time dressed in her own clothes that she had bought the day before, with a book in her hand. She glanced at him when he entered and her scent changed slightly letting him know right away that she was nervous. He was almost certain that it had nothing to do with the meeting and everything to do with the moment they'd had the night before.

When she'd pressed her nose against his scent gland and let out a soft whimper it had taken everything in him not to slam her into the wall and fuck her until she made those sounds for him again. He knew the urge was largely the alpha part of him but it was still hard to resist so he'd had to remove himself from the situation entirely to prevent himself from doing it. He cleared his throat as he approached her, shaking the images of her naked beneath him out of his thoughts, as he took the spot on the couch next to her. He subtly pushed his pheromones out to help calm her as he did, her nervous energy putting him on edge.

"Are you ready?" He asked, keeping his voice casual. 

"We're going now?" She asked, the surprise in her voice clear and he nodded.

"The Blossoms insisted on an early morning meeting." He shrugged. "I think they're obnoxious."

"Me too." She admitted. "I know that Mr. Blossom was my pack leader but I never particularly liked him or his wife. Jason and Cheryl aren't so bad, plus my sister is technically a Blossom now too since she mated with Jason so I can't say I hate the whole family."

"They're your cousins." Jughead said, looking at her fully now. "Your sister mated with her own cousin?"

"That was my reaction too but no one else seemed concerned about it. They're technically our third cousins and apparently that's distant enough for everyone. Everyone says that they'll be able to pass on stronger genes." She shrugged as she closed the book in her lap and placed it on the arm of the couch. "Not my place to judge I guess."

"I guess." Jughead agreed hesitantly before he stood and grabbed her hand to lead her outside to his bike and she sighed heavily making him look at her. "What?"

"Toni wasn't joking, you literally drive a motorcycle." She said and she looked so put out that it made him laugh softly.

"You don't like motorcycles?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I like my organs firmly on the inside of my body so no, I don't particularly like them." She said. "What if you get into an accident?"

"I won't." He assured her. "I'm a very safe driver, I'll have you know."

"Even the safest drivers wreck sometimes." She said and her voice was so smug like she thought she'd won that it made him smile. 

"Come on then." He said, his smile changing to a smirk when her head whipped to the side to glare at him as he patted the seat. "Don't want to be late."

He swung his leg over the bike and looked at her pointedly. She sighed heavily again before she climbed on behind him and settled into his back as she wrapped her arms around him and Jughead took a moment to steady himself as her scent engulfed him and the heat of her body practically burned through his clothes. Maybe the motorcycle wasn't his best idea. As they began the journey to the treaty line he got caught up in the feel of her behind him.

Her scent surrounded him making his inner alpha respond by prompting his own scent to grow thicker. He knew the biological reason behind it was to attract a mate when you found one that had a scent that appealed to you and his inner alpha absolutely loved hers. He could tell the moment she began to notice the thicker scent becasue her hands tightened on his shirt and she pressed against him more firmly, which he thought was probably not a conscious decision on her part but rather her body responding, which in turn made her own scent stronger. 

The alpha side of Jughead wanted to say fuck it to the meeting and stop the motorcycle on the side of the road to fulfill his fantasies but he managed to keep himself from actually doing it because he knew in the rational part of his mind that this meeting was important so he kept driving. He knew that by the time they reached the meeting place that they'd both smell thickly of one another and it would definitely make the others believe that they'd done something more than just ride on the same motorcycle but he couldn't worry about it right now.

He was almost thankful when they reached the meeting place and he could put some distance between them for a little while. Everyone was already waiting for them and his father raised an eyebrow at him when they climbed off the bike. He knew they were a little late but he didn't comment as Betty followed him to stand next to his father as they faced the group across from them. Clifford Blossom was standing in the front, much like his own father was, and he had a pair redheaded twins by his side along with a blond girl that Jughead knew must be Betty's sister. They looked too similar to not be related and she'd informed him about the mating so it made sense that she was standing where she was. Mating with the pack leaders son gave her a certain position in the pack just like Betty now had in theirs.

A bit further back was a couple that Jughead assumed were Betty's parents. His father cleared his throat next to them as he stepped slightly forward to address Clifford Blossom.

"As you can see, she's safe." He said, motioning to Betty. "We haven't harmed her. In accordance with the treaty signed by our forefathers, she now belongs to our pack. My son has claimed her as his mate."

"We would like to ask her a few questions." Clifford said, seeming to ignore his fathers words. Betty looked at Jughead with wide eyes before she glanced at his father.

"Very well." His father said before he motioned Betty forward. Jughead gave her a reassuring squeeze to her hand as she passed him to stand next to his father and look over at Clifford.

"Miss Cooper, I'm sure that you are aware of the treaty?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Are you aware that it says that if you didn't cross the treaty line willingly then their packs claim on you is null and void?" He asked and Jughead sucked in a breath when Betty glanced at him with a confused look before her eyes drifted back to Clifford.

"No I was not aware." She admitted, the confusion he'd seen on her face clear in her voice.

"Right, so I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the truth. Did you cross the treaty lines on your own?" He asked and Jughead finally clocked on to what they were trying to do. Clifford was trying to get her to say that they'd taken her against her will which would mean that she could go home but would also give them a reason to start a conflict with his pack. He didn't know why they'd want to do that but he knew his assumption was right. Betty glanced at him again before she took a deep breath.

"I did." Betty said quietly, obviously not falling prey to Clifford's suggestion that she lie. "I crossed the treaty lines of my own free will. I didn't realize how far I had wondered away from our territory and accidentally crossed the lines but it was my own doing. The treaty holds in my case."

"Elizabeth." The woman from the couple came forward and reached out for Betty, who quickly returned to gesture and they joined hands. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm okay mom." Betty said softly. "It's not so bad here."

"He collared you?" Her mother asked, throwing a glare at Jughead that made him glad that looks couldn't actually kill because he'd be six feet under if they could. Betty glanced at him as she sighed.

"I know." She said, annoyance in her voice. "It's old fashioned but I can deal with it and it's not forever, just until we mate for real."

Jughead caught on to the fact that she said _until we mate_ and not something indicative of her intention not to mate him at all. He figured that she might slowly be coming around to the idea of actually mating him. 

"You haven't mated yet?" Her mother asked, running her fingers along the collar as if that would help her see underneath it to find a mating mark. Jughead watched as Betty's face flushed bright red.

"Of course not! I've been here for two days." She exclaimed and her mother glanced at him once again, something besides anger in her eyes this time.

"He could have forced you to mate." She said and Jughead almost growled at the implication that she thought he'd do something like that.

"I would never force her to do anything." He grumbled out, his voice low and rough. Betty gave him a look.

"I'm safe here mom. Jughead will look after me, you don't need to worry." She said as she hugged her mother. 

Her mother stepped back to stand next to the man she'd started by after she pulled out of the hug and Jughead's father turned to Clifford Blossom once more.

"Now that you've been assured that she's safe and, by her own admission, crossed the treaty lines on her own we should conclude this meeting." He said. "Betty Cooper is now part of our pack."

"Of course." Clifford said but Jughead could hear the edge of anger in his voice. "We must follow the treaty."

Everyone dispersed easily after that, with Betty sharing goodbyes with her father and sister as well, before Jughead pulled her back to the bike. He and his father shared a look after the Blossom pack had dissappeared back into the woods.

"Clifford Blossom was looking for a reason to start a problem." Jughead said and his father nodded.

"I noticed." He said. "We'll need to keep an eye on them. The last thing we need is a war."

"I'm sorry for causing problems." Betty said quietly making both of them look at her.

"This isn't your fault Betty." Jughead said quickly.

"Jughead's right." His father said, making Betty look at him. "Clifford has likely been looking for a reason to start something for a while and he thought you were his golden ticket so thank you for telling the truth. You could have lied and we'd have been forced to let you go home to avoid issue, though I doubt Clifford would have let it go that easily. He's obviously itching for a conflict."

"I wouldn't have lied even if he wasn't so obviously trying get me to." Betty said. "I value honesty above most things. If everyone's lying then you very quickly run out of people to trust."

"Wise words." His father said and Jughead could tell he was impressed by her words even though she probably couldn't. "Anyway, we should be getting back. Lots to do today."

"Is there?" Jughead asked.

"Maybe not for you but I have to run a whole pack and deal with everyone's petty grievances." He said and Jughead laughed quietly.

"Well you have fun with that." He said.

His father left them after that, his bike roaring away, leaving them alone in the woods together. Betty glanced at him where he was leaned against his bike and her cheeks were slightly flushed. He could smell his scent all over her and it was making unholy images float through his mind so he cleared his throat.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" He asked. "I'm sure you've gotten bored cooped up in my trailer for the last couple of days."

"Um, sure." She said hesitantly and he grinned as he yanked his shirt over his head and he heard her intake of breath. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"We're gonna run." He said and she stared at him like she thought he was kidding.

"You're gonna change right now?" She asked as she glanced over her shoulder in the direction her father had went. "Won't you get in trouble?"

"Why would I get in trouble?" He asked, confused by her nervous gittery energy. He unconsciously began to release calming pheromones again but this time she seemed to notice as she glanced at him and her shoulders dropped slightly from their tense position.

"It's not a full moon." She said, looking up at the sky. "It's not even night time."

"You didn't change outside of a full moon?" He asked, genuinely astonished.

"We weren't allowed to." She said. "Clifford said it would make us less human if we did."

"Haven't you ever just wanted to shed your skin and run?" Jughead asked and she looked at him for a long moment, studying his face with a serious look on her own before she sighed.

"All the time." She breathed out. He moved forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You can change anytime you want here okay?" He said. "You don't have to worry about waiting for a full moon. If you want to run then you can, anytime you want. I'll even show you the treaty lines so that you can be aware of them this time and you won't accidentally enter another territory again."

"Really?" She asked, her voice full of surprise. "Anytime I want?"

"Anytime." He assured her. "Even if you don't want to run, you can change just to lounge around on the couch if you want, I don't mind."

She grinned as she nodded and he stepped away from her to shed his pants, folding them neatly along with his shirt before placing both on the seat of his bike, until he noticed Betty hadn't moved from her spot at all. Her eyes were roaming his exposed skin and her lips were parted slightly as she did making him smirk when her eyes came back up to his. She flushed bright red as she realized that she'd been caught staring and she seemed to shake herself before she followed him by yanking her shirt over her head and dropping her skirt to the ground.

This time it was Jughead who was staring. He hadn't seen this much of her skin exposed before and it did something to him, a soft growl rolled out of him as he stalked closer to her, making her eyes raise to his once again. She had a startled look on her face as she stared at him and he reached out to touch her lightly, his finger skimming along the bruises before leaving them to trail along her other side. Her body was releasing inviting pheromones that drew him in and he pulled her flush against him making a gasp leave her lips.

He unhooked the collar on her neck and sat it on top of his pile of clothes almost blindly as he buried his nose in her neck. She whimpered softly, throwing him back into the night before for a moment before he shook it off, as he ran his nose along her neck lightly. Her scent was so much stronger this close to her and Jughead almost felt high off of it. Betty was completely still against him, allowing him to do whatever he wanted without protest, until he pressed his lips against her scent gland which prompted her to push him back slightly. 

Her eyes were glossy and he knew that his scent was affecting her as much as hers was him but she still shook her head and he understood what she meant. He hadn't been planning to bond her to him in that moment but his lips against her scent gland felt too much like that. He almost wanted to apologize for getting so carried away but instead he took a step back.

"I'll turn around and you can finish getting undressed and change." He said, pushing the alpha part of him firmly down so that he wasn't as distracted by her scent. "Then I'll change and we can explore."

"Okay." She said with a soft voice as she nodded. Jughead spun on his heal away from her and not a minute later heard her moving around. It only took a couple of minutes before a cold nose was pressing into his hand, almost making him jump out of his skin at the unexpected touch, before he looked down at her. She was small even in wolf form and her fur was a light grey with streaks of black in it. He smiled down at her.

"You gonna turn around for me?" He asked in a teasing voice. She made a movement like she'd be rolling her eyes if she could before she turned and sat with her back pointedly to him making him laugh softly before he changed as well. 

He moved toward her slowly so he didn't startle her but she seemed to sense his presence as she turned around to face him easily. He moved to run his face along hers, scent marking her without even thinking about it, which she accepted without snapping at him. It was harder to control the alpha urges in his wolf form so he knew it was likely the same for her, making their interactions much more friendly than they were in their human forms.

After they'd scented each other thoroughly he nudged her slightly to get her to follow after him and before long they were running. The claiming bond was also stronger in their wolf forms so even without a full bonding he could feel her emotions. She was elated as they ran through the trees, a feeling of freedom in her mind, which made him happy. He was glad that she was enjoying herself he hoped that she would begin to see that being here wasn't bad. She hadn't been in his life for long but he was already attached and he wanted desperately for her to approve of him and the south side as a whole. He wanted her to _want_ to stay instead of feeling like she was forced to. He hoped that he could make her see that he was a good option.

He knew it might take a while but there was something about Betty that made him want to keep her in his life for as long as possible, preferably for the rest of it, so he didn't mind a little challenge. She was worth the fight in his opinion.


End file.
